The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Outdoor sporting activities have long been a source of enjoyment for people. Hunting, camping, hiking, fishing, canoeing, etc., are just some of the ways people take advantage of the opportunity to get back to nature in the woods, on the lakes and streams, and in the mountains. When people make their way outdoors many also choose to do their cooking and eating as a more immersive way of enjoying the experience. Traditionally, some of the usual cooking methods include using campfires, propane stoves, charcoal or gas grills, a heat sources.
More recently, people have been attempting to extend their outdoor season into colder months or be more comfortable during the hunting season by using portable heaters to keep warm. Some portable heaters offer yet another heat source by which one can utilize to cook. People wanting to cook or warm food using portable heaters have attempted to do so with limited success while increasing the hazards of fire, etc. Therefore, to this point, there has been no development regarding cooking implements for safe use in conjunction with portable heaters. Thus, there is a need in the art for a new compact, lightweight, and durable cooking/food warming implement for safe use with portable heaters or other alternative types of heat sources.